The Lost Daughter Of Joceyln Fray
by Abxminable
Summary: What if Clary had a older sister that her mother abandoned when she was only thirteen? And what would happen if her sister had been staying at the institute, training as a Shadowhunter? Will sparks fly when they meet again?
1. How Kate Became One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and some OC's.**

* * *

><p>My life was exceedingly boring.<p>

Nothing happened. Ever.

My mom and Luke knew Clary and I weren't normal, and had forbidden us to ever go to Greek, Roman, mythical exhibitions in museums. Clary was my younger sister and she simply shrugged it off and told me that they had their reasons.

My mom was over protective of Clary, which meant she didn't let her go to any nightclubs or parties without me or our friend Simon. Mom used to take Clary out for a few days each year and left me and Luke to watch over the bookstore while she was gone. When they came back, they talked for hours about treatments and a man named Doctor Bane.

I suspected something wasn't as 'peachy' as my mother had told me.

And that's how I, Kate Fray learnt about Shadowhunters.

So when I was fourteen, I followed them. How did I follow them? I hijacked a car. It was scary, and extemely daunting but totally worth it. I followed my mom's car to this block of appartments and watched her get out. She pressed a buzzer for one of the appartments and a few moments later the door swung open to reveal a man dressed in glitter.

I raised a eyebrow and slowly parked my car eight spaces away from their's. The mans eyes seemed to follow me as I parked it and got out.

"Is that Kate?" He asked, there was something in his voice that seemed to ring victoriously as the man spoke. It made me freeze for half a second, half a second to many. "Yes indeed it is!" He said, his voice changing to a rather cheerful tone. "Kate Fray!" He called out to me, waving, "Come over here!"

I swallowed hard before taking a step away from the appartments. "I said, _get over here!"_ The man's voice went dangerously low and I felt like I wasn't in control of my feet anymore. "That's good. Now hurry up!" I winced as my legs took into a sprint.

Mom stood looking at me like I'd shot someone.

"Mom. I'm so, so sorry." I started, "I needed to know what happened here. It was k-"

The man cut me off. "Lauren. You would learn about it soon enough. Please come inside, I'll explain. Come on Joceyln, Clary."

We followed him inside his appartment and he told us to watch the stairs as they had a reputation for tripping Nephilim up. Abruptly we all tripped, which made the man to laugh and my mom to smirk. Once we got to the top of the stairs, he stood and leaned on the door frame, "I do apoligize Kate." He said, "I am Magnus. Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn." I raised a eyebrow and barked a laugh, "What?" He demanded, "Do you not believe me?" He cocked a eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, no." I said.

"As you wish." Magnus said, before grinning.

"Magnus, no!" Squeeked mom. Magnus ignored her and grinned at me. He snapped his fingers and I fell flat on my face. I quickly scrambled to my feet.

"Okay." I said breathlessly, "I believe you." Magnus grinned down at me and held out a hand to me, I took it and he yanked me to my feet. Clary was stood there, looking faintly confused and kind of annoyed at me. I shot her a grin and she scowled at me.

"So do you do... Magic?" She asked him, staring at his hair, in complete awe.

"Not as you mundanes would call it." Magnus said, raking a hand through his hair, causing glitter and other sparkly things to fly off it. "I did not attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before you ask. That is a completely fictional thing. Thus I cannot bear to watch one of those videos as I see them as complete blastphemy in my eyes."

Clary looked angry and I laughed. Mom stepped forwards, "Magnus. We have business to attend. Please don't forget the fact I am actually paying you for this."

The warlock looked at her and I seen a small smirk playing around on his lips, "Alright." He said, then he turned to me, "We're wiping your sisters mind due to the fact your mother won't allow her to see what is there to be viewed."

I raised a eyebrow, confused. "What?"

"You know like I'm a warlock? Well theres many other creatures in the world like me. Not all are immortal and not all are as well known." He explained, "There are werewolves, vampires, faeries, warlocks which are obviously well known. And then there are the Shadowhunters." He smirked, "And thats what you are."

I laughed slightly, "I'm a what?"

"A shadowhunter." Said mom, "Shadowhunters are a band of warriors on a mission to protect human from creatures that should belong in childhood horror storys. We also inforce the law and make sure all downworlders keep in line." Mom looked at Clary, "Magnus, we need to do this." She urged.

Magnus nodded and then took Clary by the arm. "Come along girl." He said before taking her into a room to presumably wipe her mind.

Mom took my hand and looked me in the eye, her emerald green eyes burning into my more catlike ones. "Kate. I'll give you two options." She took a deep breath, "Would you like to train as a shadowhunter and stay with Magnus or stay with me and get your mindwiped?" Mom asked me.

"I'll stay if thats alright." I said, my voice breaking slightly.

Mom pulled me into a hug and kissed me. "You'll need this." She said, handing me a penlike object. "It's a stele. In time you will learn how to use it." I took it from her and slipped it into my pocket. She turned so she was facing away from me, "Please Kate. Do one thing for me." Her voice broke, "Stay away from your sister and I."

I was taken aback, "Mom please-"

"No Kate!" She almost yelled, "Stay away! I left the Clave because of your father! Just stay away!"

I felt sick to my stomach and felt like I was going to collapse when Magnus suddenly reappeared. "Kate, go in there." He said kindly, Clary was in his arms, asleep. He passed her to mom and put a hand on my shoulder, "I'll explain later." He said.

That was the last time I seen my mom.

And it broke my heart to feel disowned.

But Magnus explained everything about the shadow and downworld to me over the next year. Then one night he told me I was ready to go and live with my own kind, but I was welcome to stay with him anytime.

So I moved to the institute at fifthteen.

And there I met my true family.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope you liked it, please review!<strong>


	2. Mundane

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and some OC's.**

**This chapters gonna start during a part in COB when Clary finds Jace by the piano when shes in Isabelle's clothes :)**

**YES SOME CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC. **

* * *

><p><strong>Clary POV, a few years later,<strong>

So when I'd finally changed into those stupid clothes, I went to try and find someone. I trailed through the hallways, until I heard two voices coming from a door.

"Jace you _know_ who _she is!"_ Yelled a girls voice. It wasn't Isabelle. Could it be the famous Kate the three shadowhunters had spoken about during their hunt at Pandemonium. Possibly. I had a feeling they were talking about me so I leaned on the wall and listened in to their conversation.

"Kate, I know, and I am completely sorry." Jace said in a soft tone. "She was attacked by a ravener demon! Her- your mother was taken, what did you expect me to do, just waltz in and be all like, 'Alright, I'll be expecting the payment on your new ravener in... seven days if it hasn't killed you by then.'?"

They were talking about me.

I think it was the other boy I'd seen at the Pandemonium who spoke next. "Jace, she's practically mundane. How do you expect her to be able to train?" I knew he hated me, so I didn't care about that last comment.

"She's outside." Said Isabelle's cool voice. "Come in Clary. There's no point in hiding."

I groaned and shoved the door open and I seen two pairs of blue eyes, one pair of gold and another _Violet _pair look at me. I looked at the girl with the violet eyes and seen she had brilliant white hair. She was covered in swirling runes and had a beautiful supermodel look like the rest of them.

The girl sucked in a deep breath as I met her eyes. Like she was in pain.

"Hi." I said sheepishly.

"I though I told you to stay where you were!" Cried Isabelle, "By the angel, thats about the only thing you have in common with us and your sister!" I froze.

"What?" The unnamed girl and I yelled at the same time.

"Sisters." Said Isabelle like she was explaining something to a very small child. "Like I'm Alec's sister."

"She isn't Isabelle!" Hissed the unnamed girl, "Mom abandoned me when I was fourteen! Look at me now, I'm seventeen and I've already completed my training!"

"Kate." Said Jace, who I seen was stood beside her, "It's alright."

"No Jace. This is quite far from alright." Murmured Alec, "Kate previously tried to return to her old home only for her sister and mother to throw... pans at her and yell at her to get out."

I flushed. It was true.

"Isabelle take her to Hodge." Said Jace, "Please." He added, giving his sister a puppydog look. Isabelle moaned and took a final sip of what looked like a coffee, thrown it into a bin and jumped off the table she'd been sat on.

"Come mundane." She brushed past me, making me defreeze, and stalked out of the door. I walked out after her, my head held high.

* * *

><p><strong>Kate POV <strong>

"Are you alright, Kate?" Asked Alec, "Your sister has no respect does she? It's like a forigen concept to her." He sighed and leaned against the table which Isabelle had been sat on.

"Yeah, thanks Alec." I smiled. I liked Alec as he had immediatly regarded me as his sister when I'd got to the institute. He was like the older brother I never had.

Jace pulled me into a tight hug from behind me and then he murmured in my ear, "Why don't we go make some weapons for the hunt later?"

Alec and I nodded, "Come on then." He said, releasing me.

Jace suggested a race, so me and Alec immeditly took off, running as fast as we could. Five seconds later, Jace past us, blowing me a kiss. I laughed slightly and pretended to flick it away. Jace looked like I'd wounded him and seemed to collapse on the hallway floor. I laughed and ran over him, making sure the jump on his chest.

Trying to restart the heart is always a good start.

We made it to the weapons room before Jace for the first time in years! But only by seconds...

We started on making seraph blades but it ended up turning into a game for us. Whoever made the most seraph blades, won. So obviously, Jace collected the most bases and thought he would win. But with his lefthandedness, it made it hell for him just to make one. I made six in ten minutes, Alec made seven, but two didn't work as they had been damaged during delivery. Jace made nine. All perfect.

Alec and I looked at him before flinging our blades at him, laughing our heads off.

Jace was throwing them back, and had singlehandly managed to floor both me and Alec before he hit Clary, who had just returned from Hodge's room, right in the kisser.

She looked like she was genuinly going to cry.

We all got to our feet and waited for the tears to come, spilling down her face.

They didn't.

I sighed and sat back down, crossed legged.

"Hodge said I can go back to the appartment."

"He said, you can what?" Roared Jace. "That is not happening. Period."

"Only to get some clothes. He said I can take Kate along with me." Clary looked at me. "Please. I don't know who you are, but will you go with me?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Fine. What do you need to get?" I asked.

"Just a few clothes and my sketch pad."

"We have clothes here." Said Jace. How helpful of Hodge to leave that fact out.

"Yeah I know. Hodge said. But I want to go back.." Clary pressed on. Then she turned to Alec, "Hodge asked for you." Alec nodded once before walking from the room.

"I'm going with you both." Jace said. Always the faithful protector.

"Agreed." Clary and I said.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW XD <strong>


	3. Look Your Father In The Eye!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but some the plot and some OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kate POV<strong>

Walking into the appartment where Clary and my mom had lived, was different. It hadn't changed. Not after three years. The walls were still a dull shade of green, matching both of their eyes, and the red carpet matching their flowing red hair. There was nothing about me in either of those colours as my hair was as white as snow and my eyes were a purply, violet shade. Jace and Clary ventured into the appartment, telling me to check upstairs. I nodded and allowed my hand to curl around a seraph blade. I slowly walked up the stairs which led to my mother's and Clary's rooms. I heard Jace say something and then I heard Clary's bubbling laugh.

Clearly something was highly amusing downstairs.

Once I got to the second floor, I could no longer hear my sister or Jace. The only sound was my footsteps, going along the wooden hallway which was also painted red. Because the hallway looked pretty safe, I pushed my mothers door open. It wailed loudly as I pushed it open and walked inside.

It hadn't changed. At all.

She still had a dressing table which was covered in a coat of white paint, which was flaking. She had a mirror on it with a picture of our father. My mother always called me the Valentine child because I could easily get boys in school. I never knew that was my fathers name. There was a picture of him with me in his arms. He was beaming and he had one finger curling my hair. "Always my child little Kate." Said a voice from behind me. "Always the Mogenstern girl, never the Fairchild girl." The voice was rough but it held a tone of sympathy. "Turn around Catherine. Turn around and face your father." The voice went to soft but taunting. It made me want to turn around.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice breaking on the word, you. I knew who it was but I wanted to hear him say it. I heard the man give a low and throatly chuckle.

"I am Valentine Mogenstern. You are my child, Catherine." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I swallowed and turned to face him. I kept my eyes on the floor, "Look at me. Look me in the eye." He said. I swallowed again, and slowly, tilted my face up to face him.

His eyes were as black as night and his hair was as white as snow. He was wearing traditonal shadowhunting fighting gear, all in black. It complemented his hair as well as it did mine. "Why are you here?" I asked, dropping my face, "Why have you come here?"

He laughed like I'd asked the stupidest question ever. "For you my daughter." He smiled. "I want you to come with me, we can change things. We can get you the best training ever."

He was my father so I accepted the offer. "Wait." I said, "What about Jace and Clary, Isabelle, Max and Alec?" My father grimaced.

"Darling. They can come. In time. Now go and say goodbye." He said, "I'll be waiting outside of Taki's. Meet me there at six tonight." Then he dissappeared and I collapsed on my mothers bed.

* * *

><p>"Kate." Said Jace, shaking my lightly, "Kate, wake up." He paused, "Catherine Fairchild!" That made me jolt awake, "Good your with us. My god Kate." He murmured, "We thought we lost you for a moment there. We had to fight a forsaken and we thought he'd killed you..." He looked me over twice, "May I ask, how badly are you hurt?"<p>

I looked at him in confusion. The last thing I could remember was falling asleep on my mothers bed. "W-what?" I asked, nervous.

"Look at yourself." He commanded and I gingerly looked at my arms and legs. One of my legs was covered in blood and there was a gash running down my shoulder. "Look at your head." Jace held a mirror out to me and I hesitated before taking it. He seen me hesitate and just held it infront of my face. I seen that my hair was matted with blood and that I had another huge gash on the top of my head.

All of this blood had sucessfully turned my shirt a new colour.

"I'm carrying you." Jace said finally.

"No!" I cried, and then I seen the look on his face, "I-I mean I can walk." I said and got to my feet, only to stumble over and crash into the wall.

"Really Kate?" Jace said, "I highly doubt that. Relax." I felt his arms go under me as he scooped me up. Like I was a overgrown teddy.

I burried my face into his shoulder, aware that Clary had joined us and was watching us. I inhaled Jace's scent and whispered, "Just don't let me fall."

Jace laughed and then looked at Clary. "Come along Fray."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun DUNNN! Will Kate go with Valentine? REVEIW!<strong>


	4. The Warlocks Daughter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but some the plot and some OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV<strong>

What the hell had happened to Kate? Her white hair was stained red with blood and it was matted. She told me countless times she'd simply fallen on to her mothers bed, asleep and clearly banged her head which made her get knocked out. But that wasn't the only thing that was worrying me. Besides all the blood and pain she was feeling, she looked like she was worried. Worried like a man on death row would be.

Once we got the the institute it was three in the afternoon. Clary was sent to see Hodge again about housing issues. I used that time to take Kate to the infirmary. She hadn't spoke for a long time. I set her on one of the many bed and laid her on her back. That's when I noticed, she wasn't breathing.

Franitcally, I ran to the hall and yelled out for Alec. Moments later, he came dashing into the hall, Isabelle hot on his heels. They asked me for a explanation and I told them everything what I knew had happened. They looked confused and then asked me what I intended for them to do. I couldn't answer them. Then, we seen Kate give a lurch, and we all sprinted to the bed and plugged IV's into her like we had done with Clary when the demon poison had started to react.

"Hodge!" Alec yelled, tearing the bottom of Kate's shirt off, so he could put some bandaid or something on her chest, which was now, pouring with blood.

"Come on!" I snarled after a few moments. "Hodge! _Get your scrawny backside in here right now!"_ I all but screamed, knowing he would definatly drop everything now and come to our aid. Sure enough a few seconds later, we heard him hobbling down the hallway as fast as he could.

"What is it-" He cut off midsentence seeing Kate. "Alec! Call the silent brothers! Call Magnus Bane!" He hobbled over to where we were, "Jace, get morphine." I looked at him, knowing we had none. "What are you waiting for? She's going to be in agony!"

"We have none." Murmured Isabelle, "Hodge, please." She looked at him in desperacy. Isabelle was Kate's Parabatai and she was feeling half of what Kate was.

"Isabelle. I'll do everything I can." He'd swapped his leather gloves for plastic ones and grabbed a thing that looked like a knife.

"What the hell Hodge?" I demanded, in complete confusion.

He turned to look at me, looking grim, "Jace, relax please. We need to do everything we can before either Magnus Bane or The Silent Brothers get here."

On the second he said Magnus Bane, Alec hung up the phone and a man covered in glitter appeared and stalked through the door, "What the hell happened?" The guy demanded angrily. "When I sent her here, Maryse and Robert didn't warn me to be_ expecting her dead in three years!" _The man roared, blue sparks forming at his fingers. Then he looked me and clearly seen the dried blood. "Don't you dare tell me that you let this happen to her shadowhunter, don't give me a reason to hate you." He spat.

"Wh-what?" I asked, completely in shock, "I would never-"

"Well what happened then?" The man hissed.

"I-I don't know!" I stammered.

"Fine then." The man said, pulling the IV's out of her, and picking her up. "I'll restart her heart for you. Only because she's like a daughter I can never have and also because I know how you feel Jonathan H." H? What the hell did that mean? "But she is coming home with me for the night. I don't want to leave her without my attendance tonight. And I can't have her sister see me." He paused, "It would not normally be free but as she is like family, I'll make an exception. Only one of you can come with her."

"Jace then." Said Alec.

A lump rose to my throat and the guy who was clearly a warlock looked me in the eye, "Come along boy." He said, and picked Kate up as if she was a sack of potatos and carried her across the room before he walked into the wall which he'd turned into a portal.

I sighed and murmured, "I'll see you guys later." And sprinted in behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy. ;D<strong>


	5. Spanner In The Works

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but some the plot and some OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV<strong>

Once I stepped in through the portal, Magnus already had Kate laid out on a bed, which I presumed had once been hers. It had a vintage looking headboard, faded purple cushions and a silver duvet. "Jace." He said, a warm tone in his voice, "I have several guest bedrooms with on suites. The shadowhunting one containing all your... gear is opposite this room. If you require any changes, just ask." He smiled at me before looking at the door.

"Oh. Alright Magnus." I said, walking toward the door. I paued at the handle of the door, a small smirk playing on my lips, "If it's clean it'll be great." I grinned. Magnus groaned.

"I'm giving you a room shadowhunter. Don't push your luck." He threatened. I pushed the door open and seen a basic white room which matched the one I stayed in at the institute.

"It's good. Thank you kind sir." I laughed and flopped on the bed.

When I next awoke, Magnus was stood above me looking.. anxious.

"Alright warlock." I said a cleared my throat, "Did you mess up my hair?" I said.

"No!" He said all to quickly. "I mean.. um... it's not about that." He sighed. "It's Kate."

Magnus collapsed at the foot of my bed and put his head in his hand. "What is it?" I murmured, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Is she..." I couldn't finish it.

"No." Magnus choked. "It's worse." He sighed deeply. "She has... extensive brain damage. She didn't remember who I was, and she seems pretty much mundane." He stumbled on the word: Mundane. Like it was poison.


	6. Memory

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but some the plot and some OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV<strong>

I sank to my knees. Magnus and I had spent three hours trying to get Kate to do simple chores, like put clothes on and clean her teeth.

She seemed... mentally and physically drained. She seemed to remember me, but as a friend, nothing more. She ended up crawling into my arms and falling asleep on my bed, in my arms. "Magnus." I said quietly, "It's illegal."

"What is nephilim?" He asked, raising one amazingly plucked eyebrow. "What is illegal?"

"Me and her." I whispered, "I'm in love with her."

Magnus' eyes opened wide. "I'm sorry Jace. I-I don't know what I can possibly do until I know what race she is currently. It may just be concussion, which passes. But it may be memory loss too. And I can't drag those memories out of her head and into her mind." These words made no sense to me but I hugged Kate tighter to my chest. "I'll do everything I can Jace." He promised. "Now get some sleep." He snapped his fingers and I flopped on the bed.


End file.
